The Ken Den/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Thanks for touching up the paint on that wall, Ken! Ken: Anything for you, Barbie! Customer 1's Boyfriend: Ugh! Ugh! --Customer 1 is throwing clothing items at her boyfriend while looking through clothes-- Customer 2: Ooooh! These look cute together! --Customer 2's boyfriend puts a brown paper bag over his head-- --Customer 3 grabs a belt to show to her friends-- Customer 3: Oh! This is fabulous! I love ihis! --The boyfriends look bored and all fall on top of each other like dominoes while one background girl says: "It's so cute!" Barbie: Guess some guys don't like shopping with their girlfriends as much as you do, Ken. --Ken smiles awkwardly at Barbie and the camera-- Ken (on couch): Once, Barbie and I went on a thirty-eight hour shopping-marathon. There is such a thing as too much food court. Ken: What if I remodeled one of the fitting rooms. You know, to make it into a waiting area for the guys. Barbie: Great idea! Ken: I'm on it! --Ken starts building the waiting area-- Barbie: Welcome to the Boutique! Be sure to check out are new line of ad- Customer's Boyfriend: See ya! Barbie: What's going on in there? --Barbie opens the door to the waiting area and sees all of the boyfriends in there-- Ken: Guys! Rib-eating contest starts in 5 minutes! Barbie: Wow, Ken! This place is so guy-friendly! Ken: Welcome to the Ken Den! Uh! You're okay with all this, right? Barbie: Are you kidding? Are those ribs!? --Then Ken's huge ribs appeared-- Barbie (on couch): --Barbie ate the ribs and won the rib-eating contest with her hands and mouth all dirty-- Mmm, it's so good! Aah! Could you do this later? (laughs) --Then Ken saw Ryan eating his ribs-- Ken: So, Ryan, whattaya think? Ryan: Way cool! Barbie's a genius! Ken: Actually, it was my idea. --Then Ryan's face turned upside down-- Ryan: Eh! The place is kinda tacky, and the ribs are fatty and the portions are way small! --Ryan threw his ribs on the floor and Ken walked away and he ate again his ribs-- Ryan: Mmm, so good! --Outside the Ken Den was line of boyfriends and Nikki wants to be in the changing rooms-- Nikki: Hello?! What's a girl gotta do to try on some skinny jeans around here? Boyfriend: Hey! No cuts! I've been waiting 2 hours! Nikki: What?! Move your plastic or you'll end up face down in the bargin bin! --Then all the wasted products of Barbie went in the bargin bin then they gave way for Nikki and Barbie was just finished putting her products on the table-- Barbie: Done! The perf way to show off my new spring collection! --Then one of the boyfriends went out to get the football and he landed on the table where Barbie out her spring colletction and all the things on top of it were flying down and she caught her bag-- Ryan: Yo! Barbie! Your man Ryan just crushed it in the rib-eating contest. --Ryan put his dirty hands on Barbie's capreeze-- Barbie: Huu! Ryan! Your hands! Ryan: Thanks, Barbie! Almost got sauce on my trophy. --Ryan wiped his hands on Barbie's capreeze and he wiped his mouth with it too-- Barbie: Huh! Ryan! My capreeze! Nikki: Barbie, the Ken Den is a disaster! Not hating, jut stating. Ken: Barbie, if the Ken Den is causing you trouble, it's gone like that! Barbie: But Ken, you don't have to- Ken: I'm on it! --The den is closed shut with bricks-- Ken: The den is done! Boyfriends: Help! Let me out! Barbie: Ken, their trapped in there! How awful! Ken: Awful? They've got big screen T.V.s and enough ribs to last them through the play-offs! Boyfriends: We're trapped! We're trapped? (Then they start cheering) --Unfortunately the boyfriends weren't in the den, they were outside and they want to come in the den and they tried to break the brick-wall-- (Closing Theme) Transcript Guide